This is us
by Cupcakegirly
Summary: Just a story about House and Cuddy  Not great a summaries
1. Chapter 1

**This is us**

This story doesn't' follow the season of House. It is just made up by me so enjoy. Sorry for the spelling errors.

Chapter 1

House stood nervously at the altar waiting for the wedding to start. Wilson was on his left as his best man. House started to pick at his close trying to occupy himself.

"House stop you look fine"

"Yes I know that Wilson" House snapped back

"Sorry"

"It's ok I guess that I'm just nervous"

"House nervous?

"Don't make me wipe that smirk off your face"

Wilson never thought he would be at House's wedding, and he still couldn't believe who he was marrying, his boss, friend, lover and now soon to be wife, Lisa Cuddy. The sarcastic diagnostics look well dressed and groom for once in his life. He shaved and combed up his usually messy salt and pepper hair.

Wilson thoughts were interrupted when the music started to play. The doors to the sorta church opened. Cameron and Thirteen came in beautiful lavender dresses. Then came in Cuddy she looked amazing in her beautiful wedding dress.

When House saw Cuddy walk in, he was shocked she never failed to impress him. She looked dazzling in her form fitting dress. Her hair was pulled away from her face and her make-up really made her eyes pop. He eyes wander down her body, but stopped at her midsection. She was four months pregnant, and she had a small bump. Normal couple usually gets married first before putting a bun in the oven. But they were far from normal.

House remembers how scared she was to tell him, but telling her mother was far worse. Luckily he was there for her at the time or he wouldn't know how that would have gone.

Flashback

Cuddy had been feeling a little under the weather lately. She was tried most days and some foods made her want to vomit. She thought that it would just pass with time but then she started to have bad bouts of sickness. House asked her if she was ok on morning she simply said it was nothing.

The next day Wilson came into see Cuddy but found her in her office bathroom with her head in the toilet. He waited until she came out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok Lisa?"

"Yes, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long"

Wilson was about to say something when Cuddy turned deathly pale and run back into the bathroom and threw up. Wilson came in behind her ad held her hair back.

"Lisa I don't think that you are ok"

"Don't be stupid Wilson I told you its nothing"

"Really" Wilson said with his hands on his hips "and how long have you been throwing up?"

"Just of few days that all I'm sure it will pass with time"

"I don't think so could you be pregnant?"

"I…I don't know"

"Well you should find out you know"

"Yes mother"

Later in the day Cuddy was thinking about what Wilson had said. Could she be pregnant? When everyone was on their lunch break, Cuddy went into the pharmacy and took two pregnancy tests. She quick went back to her office. While she was waiting for both of the test results, she went to her computer calendar and counted back the days from her last period.

Two weeks, she was two weeks late how could that have happened. After five minutes she went back to the office bathroom and look at both tests. They were both positive. She couldn't believe it, but maybe they were both false positive. She didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing.

So Cuddy went to draw her own blood and sent it to the lab to see if she was really pregnant. After she had draw her blood she sent it to one of the nurses under a false name and said to get the results back as soon as they could.

Two hours later the nurse sent her the results. She was defiantly pregnant they had run the test twice. This brought tears of happiness to her eyes. Her hand went instinctively to her stomach. She was going to be a mother if this pregnancy lasted. House was going to be a….. Oh god she thought was the hell was she going to tell House this.

Ok that's the first chapter tell me if you like it and want me to continue with it

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't know if I'm going to write in Rachel yet I'm still deciding

Flashback continued

A few days later, Cuddy has still not told House that she is pregnant. She is trying her best to hide her morning sickness, but its hard considering that they live together most of the time. The only when time when House wouldn't be over is when he needed his House time, but he was doing was watching the Real Wives of New Jersey.

House barges into Cuddy's office and wants to know what's up with her lately.

"What nothings up House now get back to work or do your clinic hours"

"You're lying, don't think that I didn't see your face when you smelled dinner last night, it looked as if you were gonna throw up on the spot. Now I demand you to tell me what's up"

"Nothing House" Cuddy said with anger rising

Cuddy tried to get past House but he put his cane up to block the door.

"Don't try to run away because you won't make it out"

"Really and who is going to stop me you? Because I'm pretty sure that I can out run you" Cuddy said arching an eyebrow

"No not I but the ducklings and Wilson can. I hear that Thirteen is quite the runner" House smirked "If don't believe me then have a look out in the clinic

Cuddy went to the outer part of her office and spotted Tiny Taub as House was call him and Chase pretending to do something at the nurses' station. And beyond there she saw Thirteen also pretending to be interested what one of the nurses gossiping to her.

Cuddy went back into her office and found House sitting on the couch .

"So spill Cuddles what's up?"

"Nothing" Cuddy said has she turned her back to him to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes

House came up and put a hand on her right shoulder.

"Please"

That was a word that Greg House did not say often. Cuddy turned to him tears falling down her cheeks.

"I..I'm pregnant" Cuddy said and then buried her head in House broad chest and cried hard.

"Shh Shh Lise that's nothing to cry about"

"Bu..bu.. but what if"

"If you miscarry again?" he finished for her. He could feel her nod her head. "Then we try again simple as that" House stated

"After two miscarriages, I don't think so" Cuddy shot back quietly

"We could always adopt I guess

"Yeah but that wouldn't be the same"

"Well we'll just have to see how it goes"

"Yeah"

House led Cuddy over to the couch and just held her until she calmed down. "For now everything is fine ok" House questioned "ok" he heard her say

A month later Cuddy was well in her first trimester. The doctor said that everything was fine. She had a small bump but not that noticeable to others. Cuddy walked to House's office they had something's to talk about. As usual he was watching a soap opera on his little TV. Cuddy went to turn off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that"

"Yes I know but we have to talk about something.

"Can't it wait?"

"No"

"This better be good House murmured sulking in his seat

"As you know I am well into my first tri"

"Yes yes now get to it woman I'm missing my show"

"Well I think that we should started telling people now"

"Alright then lets gets this over with" House said has he got up from his seat. He and Cuddy went to the station by the front doors. House grabbed the phone and pushed the button that would a allow him to speak throughout the whole hospital.

"Your attention please I have a little announcement to make, Lisa Cuddy is pregnant I repeat Lisa Cuddy is pregnant, and I yes people I am the father".

Everyone in the looked at them Cuddy blushed with embarrassment" Now get back to work" "That's not what I meant"

"Well you sure have been a little more pacific about how you wanted to tell people. At that moment Wilson came running up them out of breath "Is it true? You and House are expecting?"

"Yes Wilson" Yes Cuddy responded to him

"Well congratulations "

"Well I'll leave and let the two of you talk about all of this" House left and got on the elevator, has the doors were closing he saw Cuddy positively glowing while she talked about their baby with Wilson and a group of nurses that had come to her.

Later in the evening House get to Cuddy's office to go an take her home.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup"

"House?"

"Yes darling" House quipped

"When should we tell my mother?"

"Never now let's go"

"House"

"Fine how about this weekend"

"Sounds good and you are coming with me"

"Do I have to can't I just stay home and watch TV?"  
>"No"<p>

"Fine let's go now"

House and Cuddy left and drove to her house, as they were driving House thought this was a disaster waiting to happen. Telling Arlene Cuddy was not going to be pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I have decided that Rachel is not going to be in this**

**(Cuddy's House)**

Cuddy woke to find that House's hand was on her stomach. His thumb was gently rubbing her small bump. Her right hand went down to join his. Today was the day that they were going to tell her mom about their baby. She had her doubts about how her mother was react to this news.

"Morning" he said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Morning" she replied.

"You're going to be huge in a few more months, and you're going to eat tons"

"Well luckily for me I have you to go out in the middle of the night if I get any cravings"

House really hoped that he could find a way out of telling Arlene. He knew that this was going to end in tears, mostly on Cuddy's side.

"Do we have to tell your mom? Can't we just have Wilson tell her?

"Yes and no we can't have Wilson tell her"

"Why not it seems the easiest thing to do besides not telling her"

"Because she has a right to know that she is going to get her first grandchild from me and no complaining"

House really didn't feel like arguing with Cuddy, no reason to cause her more stress then she was going to go through later.

"Fine whatever" he replied and slipped his hand off her stomach and pulling on his clothes.

"Wait that's it? You're not going to try to get out of this" Cuddy asked surprised

"No, now I'm going home to get some clean clothes to wear"

"Are?"

"Yes of course I'm coming back, don't worry.

House left and came back as he said her would. He also had a duffel bag with him. He wander back to Cuddy's bedroom to find her asleep, he quietly closes her door and went out to monster trucks on the TV.

Around 5:30 House and Cuddy left and headed off to Arlene's house. It took about 45 minutes to get there. As Cuddy was about to ringing the door bell House stopped her.

"We can still leave and wait to do this later" House said with a little pleading in his voice.

"No we are going this now" Cuddy said and rang the door bell.

They didn't have to wait long for Arlene to come to the door.

"Lisa Greg what a surprise"

"Hey mom"

"Well don't just stand there come in"

House and Cuddy follow Arlene to the house. Arlene led them into the living room and mentioned that they sit on the couch, while she sat across from them.

"So what brings the two of you here?" Arlene asked

"Well we have something to tell you mom…Greg and I are going to have a baby"

House watched as Arlene's face went from confused to anger.

"What" Arlene screamed "Lisa what were you thinking, you're not even married yet"

"Mom I…" Cuddy said quietly as tears started to form in her eyes

"Your sister Julia waited until she was married to have children. Why can't you be more like her" Arlene continued to rant on what Cuddy had done wrong.

House watched as Arlene continued to scream and Cuddy cry. He couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"What kind of mother are you? House roared "Your daughter just told you great news and you lecture her about what she did wrong? Normally mothers would be ecstatic to learn that they are going to get a grandchild"

"Don't you…"

"Shut the hell up" House was now furious "I don't think that I want my kid to have a grandmother like you, I know I wouldn't" House spat "Come Lise lets go"

House went over to Cuddy and put his arm over her waist and led her out the door and slammed it. They got in the car and headed to Cuddy's house. The whole time House listened to Cuddy sobbing. House helped her into the house. House was just closing the door as he felt Cuddy rap her arms around him. He turned and held her. He saw her shake as she cried harder. House led her over to the couch.

"Hey shh shh calm down this isn't good to stress yourself out"

"She" Cuddy choked out

"Screw her"

House sat there the next few hours trying to calm Cuddy. Around 9 Cuddy fell asleep. House looked down and saw that the eyes were a little swollen and really red. He felt bad for Cuddy, how dare her mom tell her how could she get herself pregnant without being married first. Than saying how Julia did thing right.

House put his hand on Cuddy's stomach and talked to their baby."Your grandmother is a whack job don't, how can she not be happy about you? House fell a asleep an hour later. During the night Cuddy woke up and felt Houses hand on her stomach, she smiled to herself and put her hand over his. If her mother wasn't happy then so be it, she would just tell their child that one of her grandmothers was dead. Cuddy shortly fell back asleep.

A week later Arlene came to their house to apologize for how she acted. Cuddy was not ready yet to forgive her mother. But things got a little better over the next month. Telling House's mother was much easier. Blythe was overjoyed that she was finally going to have a grandchild.

End of Flash back

Cuddy and House decided to have a small wedding with their families and friends. The ceremony went fast and before Cuddy knew it she was kissing House to seal the deal. The reception was fun. Soon House and Cuddy were slow dancing.

"You still want to know what we are having." Cuddy whispered into House' ear

"Yes" House replied eagerly

"It's a girl"

"Well I guess that we'll have a mini you"

The reception ended and House and Cuddy went off on their honeymoon. A week later they came back. House and Cuddy were happy, but that would change when they were faced with a terrible accident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bang bang bang, Cuddy was woken up to the sound of someone banging on the door. She had tried to wait up for House even though he called and said not to. Cuddy awkwardly got up from the couch to see who was at the door. Cuddy found a disheveled Wilson who was soaked at the door. May always had the weirdest weather. She could tell that something was up by the way she read his expression.

"Lisa….you better come with "Wilson said sadly

"Wilson what happened?" She asked worried now

"Um I thinks its best that I wait to tell you until we get to the hospital"

"Wilson just tell me" Cuddy sounded panicked with tears beginning to form

"Okay I will tell you on the way now let's go"

Cuddy followed Wilson out to his car, they headed off to PPTH. It was an eerily silence in the car. Until Wilson broke it.

"It's House, he was involved in a car accident" Wilson waited for Cuddy to say something but when she didn't he continued. "A truck driver didn't realize how slippery the roads were and lost control of his truck and slammed into House and three other cars. It took two hours to get House finally out of his car. By the time they did he was unconscious. I'm sorry"

"How bad is he?" By now Cuddy already had tear stained face

"I don't know this team wouldn't let me in or tell me anything.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Once Wilson had parked, they quickly half jogged half walked into the ER. Wilson asked where House had been moved. The nurse told him that he had been taken into one of the private rooms in the ICU. Wilson and Cuddy made it to his room and found the ducklings in there.

"What's the damage?" Wilson asked

"His brain has swelled; his bad leg was pinned so we don't know how much more pain he will be in if he wake up." Forman said. "We'll leave now". Forman ushered for Thirteen and Taub to leave and followed them out the door.

Cuddy stared at House, he looked so helpless. He had been hooked up to multiple machines. She was with him just a few hours ago at the routine check up on their daughter. She remember how a slight smile came to his face as their baby came up on the screen. Today was the day that she was five months pregnant, it stuck this time. Wilson came up to Cuddy and put an arm around his shoulder

"Don't worry Lisa he's going to be all right"  
>"Yeah and if he isn't then our daughter will have no father I won't have a husband"<p>

Wilson didn't say anything after that. Wilson stayed with Cuddy for a few hours but went home to get some sleep and said that he would be back tomorrow. As soon as Wilson left Cuddy cried silently. She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next day Wilson found Cuddy asleep in the chair next to House's bed. He noticed that her eyes were a little puffy. No doubt her had cried some time during the night. Wilson went over to her and gently shook her shoulder. He watched as Cuddy slowly opened her eyes.

"You should go home"

"I don't want to leave him"

"Ok but come with me to get something to eat"

"Can't you just get me something?"

"No because you need to get some circulation in your legs."

Cuddy got up and she walked with Wilson to the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down. Wilson watched as Cuddy just pick her salad.

"Come on Lisa you need to eat something even if you don't want to"

"I'm not hungry"  
>"Well I'm not letting you leave here until you finish your salad. And I'm guessing that you didn't eat dinner last night, I don't care if you are hungry or not but whenever you don't eat neither does your baby.<p>

Cuddy knew that Wilson was right, so she ate her salad and stole his muffin. Once Wilson was satisfied to Cuddy had eaten enough he walked her back to House's room. He said that he would be back later in the day to check on her. The day passed and nothing changed with House's condition.

Around 8 Wilson came back. "Come on I'm taking you home, it isn't good for you to sleep here again. No complaining and don't think that I will not drag you out of here.

"Fine then, come help me up"

Wilson get to help Cuddy stand up and the two walked out of House's room. Wilson drove Cuddy home and walked her up to her front porch.

"Call me if you need anything ok?"  
>"Ok"<p>

Cuddy watched as Wilson headed back to his car and drove away. Cuddy headed inside and went to take a shower. After about being in the shower for thirty minutes Cuddy got out and put on some pajamas. Cuddy went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. As soon as she was done she headed off to bed. It was different not having Houses lying with her. Cuddy really hoped that House would be ok. Just as Cuddy was starting to go to sleep, she felt a little movement in her stomach. She realized that it was the baby. She put her hand to her stomach to fell her baby move. She smiled as the little movements continued. She only wished that House could be here for this.

The next morning Cuddy got up and went to work. She tried to act that nothing was wrong, but that's hard to do when everyone gives you a sympatric look. Wilson came to check on her twice that day to ask if she was ok. At the end of the day Cuddy went to see House. Even though he wasn't awake it still felt good to see. Cuddy told him about the baby moving last night; she took his hand and put it on her stomach. She then felt the baby move, she smiled. Cuddy gave him a light kiss on the lips and left.

Once again Cuddy felt the absences and loneness of House not being there. At one in the morning Cuddy got a call from Wilson, he sounded distressed.

"Cuddy you better come to the hospital, something has happened"  
>Cuddy quickly got out of bed and pulled on some shoes, grabbed her car key and sped to the hospital. When she got there, Wilson was waiting for her at the front doors. The two started walking to the elevators.<p>

"Wilson? What happened?"

"I know this isn't the news that you want to hear but…About 30 minutes ago House crashed, his team got him stabilized but we don't know if he is going to crash again. They have also learned that the swelling in his brain has not gone down" Wilson and Cuddy reached House's room.

For the next few hours, the ducklings came in and out checking House. Wilson left to go talk to the ducklings. Cuddy put her hand on her stomach but this time didn't fell the baby move. A few minute later Cuddy fell asleep. Cuddy heard a beeping going on somewhere, she woke up and realized that it was House's heart monitor, it was quickly dropping.

At that moment Thirteen, Forman and Wilson came running into the room with a bunch of nurses. Wilson made his way to a fragile Cuddy and dragged her out of the room. They watched as Thirteen and Forman tried to get House stabilized.

"Charging clear" Forman yelled. They tried that for about two minutes until House's monitor flat lined. House was gone. Thirteen looked through the glass panel and saw Cuddy sobbing into Wilson's shoulder.

When House died he was pulled into a world of his own. He opened his eyes and saw that he sitting on the a deserted beach. He heard some foot step coming over to him. A young girl in her teens comes over to him. She has pretty sapphire blues eyes, blackish brown wavy hair. She looks familiar but he can't put his finger on it.

"Where the hell am I?" he questions the girl

"Don't know this is your little fantasy"

"So who are you?"

"I think you know"

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" she says as she sits down next to him. "So am I dead?"

"I guess you could say that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're dead in the real world"

"Hmm interesting, what's your name?"  
>"Can't tell you that."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Just because"<p>

House sits in silences for a while. "It's nice here there are no problems that I have to deal with"

"You can stay here if you want, but that means giving up on your wife and child"

"Will you stay here with me? If is stay"

"No"

"So I how do I go back"

"Follow me" She gets up and starts to walk off House calls her back. "Can you help me up?

"Come on you can do it all by yourself" House starts to get up and expects to have his leg hurt but it doesn't. He walks with her to the edge of the water. He sees her walk in but stops and turns back to him.

"Well come on, you said you wanted to go back"

"I do but how is going into the water going to help?"

"Just trust me" she waits for him to catch up to him. House reaches to and they continue to walk out to sea. Soon they are under water; House can't breathe and starts to head up to the surface to get air. The girl stops him and nods her head no. House's vision starts get black spots in them. He known's that he is going to pass out. Before he blacks out he looks the young girl in the eyes and sees that they are a different color, a grey blue. He known's who she is.

"Time of death…" Forman is about to say when Thirteen interrupts him. She sees that the monitor is beeping again at steady rate. "House?" Thirteen says as she goes over to him.

"I… want to see Cuddy" House mumbles.

"Sure I'll go get her" Thirteen leaves and goes over to Cuddy and Wilson, while Forman checks on House.

"Um…sorry but House would like to see you Cuddy"

"He's dead"

"No"

"Come on Cuddy" Thirteen takes Cuddy and Wilson into House's room. Cuddy looks to see that Forman is checking. House upon seeing Cuddy pushes Forman away and mentions Cuddy over to him. "Did I scare you Cuddle?" Cuddy's response is bursting into tears. House sits up and pulls her over closer to the bed.

Wilson herds out the nurses, Thirteen and Forman.

House holds Cuddy as she cries. "I thought that you were gone.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you plus our little one needs her awesome daddy."  
>The two talk for a while. House rubs Cuddy's stomach and feels their baby move. He smiles to Cuddy, has she brings her hand next to his.<p>

"What do you think we should name her?"House asked

"I don't know"

"I have thought about a few names, want to hear them?"  
>"Of course I do."<p>

"Okay there's Katherine, Rose, Grace Elizabeth, Jenna, Kylie, Sophie, Alyssa, and Madison."

House waits for Cuddy's response. "I think that Rose, Grace and Elizabeth are more of middle names,"

House ponders this for a minute until he comes to a conclusion. "I think that we should name her Katherine Elizabeth Rose Cuddy"

"House instead of Cuddy"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"So how do you like the name Katherine?" House says to Cuddy's belly, he feels and faint kick.

"I take that as you like it"

A few days later House was discharged. His leg didn't hurt which surprised him and Cuddy. He hoped that it would stay that way. House lay awake that night absently minded stroking Cuddy's stomach. He could feel their baby stir under his touch. He grabbed Cuddy's hand and put it on her stomach and placed his hand on top of hers. Soon the faint kicks of their baby lulled him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Just to clarify things a bit. House was dead for a minute. Also have you guessed who the girl was that House met in his fantasy world?**

A few weeks has passed and everything has gone back to the usual routine, expect House's leg didn't' hurt anymore. He didn't complain, he still carried around his cane just for the fun of it.

It was Friday night and Cuddy still lay awake. She looked at the clock it read 12:30. She would have to get up in six more hours. Many times Cuddy had come close to falling asleep but Katherine would always start kicking her. Cuddy had even tried to calm her up that ended up with more kicking. An idea came to Cuddy, since she had to stay up it only seemed far that House had too to. Cuddy started to nudge House a bit, but he only grunted and moved away. Giving up with being gentle, Cuddy kicked him that got him up.

"What the hell Cuddy what the hell was that for?" House asked angrily

"Well since your daughter is keeping me up it only seems far that you get to stay up with me until she stops and settles down." Cuddy replied happily

House propped himself up onto his elbow and put his hand on Cuddy's stomach. "Listen hear Katherine, go to sleep so daddy and mommy can sleep" When House didn't feel her kick, he lowered himself back onto his pillow. "There problem solved, now please go to sleep." Cuddy closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep, but then Katherine started to kick her again. "Goodness she really is her father's daughter, already messing with her. Once again Cuddy woke House back up. "She started again House."

"Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"I think she liked when you talked to her or something."

"Well I'm not going to stay up all night just to talk to her so you can sleep." House says he gets up.

"Wait where are you going?"  
>"I'm going to go and get some sleep on the couch." Houses states and heads off to the living room stopping at the closet to grab a blanket on the way. Wrapping the blanket around him, House lazily flops down on the couch. Just as he gets himself comfortable and closes him eyes he hears Cuddy's footstep coming towards him. Maybe if he pretends to be asleep she will leave him alone.<p>

Cuddy makes her way over to the couch and sees the House is pretending to sleep. "I know that you are awake House." When she gets on response from him, she makes her way to the front of the couch and lowers herself onto House's stomach. She hears him grunt.

"Get your fat ass off me Cuddy, you weigh like a ton." House says as he pretends to puff under the weight.

"It's quite comfortable sitting on you." Cuddy said smirking down at House

"Fine just say there then." House closes his eyes once again but as soon as he does, he feels Cuddy moving about. "God woman can't you stop moving about? Don't you know a man has to have his sleep?"  
>"I'll stop once Katherine goes to sleep or settles down a bit."<p>

"Fine then I'll see if talking to her helps but you have to get off of me first."  
>"And how do I know that you are not just going to run off to the bedroom and lock the door?"<br>"Well you'll just have to trust me, so now get up so I can sleep."  
>Once Cuddy gets off him House sits up and thinks about running off but stops when she sees how tired Cuddy looks. House mentions for Cuddy to come and sit next to him. AS soon as Cuddy gets herself comfortable House spreads the blanket over the both of them.<p>

"I'm surprised that you didn't get up to run off."

"What you didn't trust me? Ouch that hurts."  
>House starts to talk to his daughter, when it seems like she calmed he stops and closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep but Cuddy wakes him again. House does this for hours and hours, until he's sure that Katherine has fallen asleep. "Come on let's go back to bed I think you still have an hour before you have to get up" House gets up, turns around to help Cuddy up. The two make it back to the bedroom. Both of them are exhausted House because he had to talk so much and Cuddy because she was up a lot longer before waking up House. Just as they are falling sleep, an alarm clock goes off. Cuddy thinks that strange because it sounds farther away then realizes that it's House's alarm, not hers. Cuddy quickly gets out of bed.<p>

"Don't just take off today I know that you are tried I know I am." House mumbles from his pillow.

"I can't I have a really important meeting in an hour and you have a case."

"That's what I have a team for and just let Wilson be in charge."  
>"No now come on get up we have to go."<p>

House and Cuddy scramble to get ready for work. 45 minutes later House and Cuddy made it to the hospital. They walked and went their separate ways. House to his office and Cuddy to hers.

After they were out of sight a few nurses gather up and started to talk about why their boss was so late and came in with House because usually they would come in separately.

House dragged himself to his office and found the ducklings waiting for him. He quickly told them that they should run whatever test they should. After they left House settled himself on his chair that was in the corner. Before he even got a chance to close his eyes Wilson came in.

"I heard that Cuddy came in late today and you were with her, care to explain why?"  
>"No now leave so I can get at least so shut eye, before the ducklings come back."<p>

"Hmm you have dark circles under your eyes so I guessing that both you and Cuddy were up late last night were you two."

"God no Wilson don't you have a meeting to be at or telling so old guy that they have cancer?"

"Meeting? Oh shit I have to go." Wilson said quite quickly and ran off.

House was glad to get rid of Wilson and was about to close his eyes until he was his whole team coming towards him. He was sure that they had something to say that was unimportant. House listened to them ramble on until he said he would come and see he patient himself he was on the brink of losing it.

Cuddy went to her office and started to gather stuff up for the meeting. In the elevator and looked at her watch and saw that she was 2 minutes late. As soon as the doors opened Cuddy walked as fast as she could to the meeting.

"Glad of you could make it Drs. Cuddy and Wilson." Dr. Richardson replied snottily the meeting Cuddy and Wilson took the two seats that where next to each other. Cuddy gave him a smile and turned her attention to what Dr. Richardson had to say. Wilson also noticed that like House Cuddy and dark circles under her eyes. As the meeting went on, Cuddy had a hard time staying awake. Wilson noticed that Cuddy's eyes were closed and quickly nudged her. Cuddy snapped her head up and quickly mouthed her thanks to Wilson. About 2 hours later the meeting ended, both Wilson and Cuddy head to House's office. As they reach his office they saw him yelling at his team. Wilson went in first and Cuddy followed.

"What?" House yelled

"Um I just wanted to talk to you that all." Wilson said.

House ushered his team out and went into his office, Cuddy and Wilson followed. House beckoned Cuddy over, Wilson started to come with but House shot Wilson a dirty look which made him stop. Wilson watched from a distance as House whispered in Cuddy's ear and give her a light kiss. Wilson watched her leave.

"So what was that about?"

"What was what about? Now what do you want?"

"You still didn't tell me why you had…. Have so pretty dark circles under your eyes. I also noticed that Cuddy has dark circles under her eyes as well, so what where to two of you doing last night?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"The spawn was up all night and kept us up all night.

"But how would that affect you? Wouldn't that just affect Cuddy?"

"Well apparently Cuddy thought that I to should suffer staying up if she has to. Plus the spawn likes the sound of my voice, so this is why I have circles under my eyes as for Cuddy I don't know. Now please leave Wilson."

After House saw that Wilson had made it to his office, he went down to Cuddy's office. House barged into Cuddy's office as usual. He found Cuddy at her desk at first he thought that she was just reading a patient file, but to his amusement he made that she had fallen asleep. House walked over to Cuddy's desk and gently woke her up.

"Come Cuddy let's go home I know that you are tired and so and I."

"Can't I still have things to do here and so do you."

"Ok then, why don't we close our eyes just for a sec on the couch."

"Ok but just for a few seconds then I have to get back to work."

House and Cuddy made their way to the couch. House propped up his feet on her coffee table. Cuddy laded her head down on House's chest and to propped her feet on the coffee table. House and Cuddy only meant to close their eyes for a few seconds but that turned into a few hours. House's team tried to page him a few time but gave up when they found that it was on his desk.

Wilson looked at the clock it read 9:00 pm. He cleaned up his files got his stuff and locked up his office. He found it strange that House had not come to steal his lunch for once. As Wilson passed House's office, he found that it was dark. Odd he thought to himself usually House would stay a lot longer when he had a troubling case. Wilson made it to the front doors but stopped to say goodbye to Cuddy. Wilson knocked on the door but didn't hear a response he went in. He was a little surprised to see that Cuddy was not at her desk. Wilson heard a little snore come from his right; he turned and found House and Cuddy asleep. They looked peaceful he didn't really want to wake them up but he figured that they wouldn't want to spend a night in here.

Wilson went quietly over to House and Cuddy and shook them awake.

"Wilson don't you have work to do?" Cuddy asked groggily

"No Cuddy it's nine o'clock pm."

"What I thought that we had only shut our eyes for a few minutes not a few hours."

"Well then let's go home Cuddles."

"But I didn't get anything done today."

"So there's always tomorrow."

House didn't wait for Cuddy to respond and grabbed her stuff and grabbed hold of her arm and head for the door. Cuddy secretly was glad that House dragged her out of her office. Even though she had a nap she was still pretty burned out. House and Cuddy made it home; they had a small diner before heading off to bed.

"Listen hear Katherine, please sleep through the night mommy and daddy can't stay up all night again. House rubbed Cuddy's belly and felt a faint kick, he took that as she wouldn't keep them up all night.

"I thought you said only idiots talked to their unborn baby."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep."  
>That night House and Cuddy got in a full night's sleep. When they were having breakfast Cuddy asked when they should go shopping for the nursery.<p>

"If you feel like it I guess we could go later this afternoon"

"Really?"

"Yes, remember we only have 5 more months until she's here."

"Ok than let's go this afternoon"

As noon came by House and Cuddy found themselves shopping for the things they needed for their little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After shopping for most of the afternoon, House and Cuddy came back home with most of the stuff that they would need for Katherine. House had mostly picked out the furniture. Cuddy had mostly bought the cute baby clothes. They mostly consisted of pink, purple, blue, and yellow. The crib would be delivered in the morning. House would have Wilson come over tomorrow to help move the heavier stuff since he couldn't do it on his own, and Cuddy was out of the question. Once everything had been moved into the house, House and Cuddy sat down on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm hoping that we don't have to do that anytime soon again." House said as he laid his head on the back to the couch. "Who knew that carrying bags to the car and into the house took so much work? All House heard was Cuddy breathing rapidly like she had just come back from a run.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I guess that was just a lot on me since I really don't exercise that much anymore." "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now stop being such a worry wart."

As House slept, he had the same dream that he was having for the last few days it was really starting to worry him.

**House's dream**

House would be sleeping a clinic room and Cuddy would find him in there. She would tell him that he was supposed to be doing his clinic hours and not just sleeping on the job as usual. House would keep on listening until he heard a faint beeping sound. He would tell Cuddy to be quiet. He listens quietly to find where the sound was coming from. He would find that it was coming from under a cabinet. He would always open it and find a bomb that only had about five seconds left until it exploded. He would run over to Cuddy to get her out of the room but they would never make.

After the bomb goes off, he would find Cuddy she was either hurt or she was dead. This time she was hurt. He would find her under some rubble and once he moved it off her he would see that she had a piece of pipe that had gone through her just at the start of her rib cage. She would always be crying and saying that she wanted the baby to be alright. It was a blur after that he would be standing in the observation deck watching Cuddy be operated on. The monitors would start beeping and then he was back at the house drinking a popping whatever pills they would have around the house. Until he was alone in his dark cold world.

House would always wake up and look over at Cuddy to see if she was alright. But this time was different. House woke from his dream; he made quite a racket that he woke up Cuddy.

"House are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, "House says as he gets up and heads to the bathroom.

House goes into the bathroom and splashes some water on his face. When he looks up at himself through the mirror and sees the girl that was in his fantasy world. She looked the same as when he saw her on the beach. That black-brown wavy hair, the beautiful sapphire eyes that were surrounded by really long eye lashes that were full and dark. She was dressed in jeans, a plain t-shirt and wore a pair of black converse. House slowly turned around. They didn't talk; they were just standing there looking at one another.

"Please say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me that this dream that I'm having will go away and its' just me getting nervous about being a father." The girl said it but it didn't make House feel any better.

"Why are you here?"

"Maybe it's your subconscious trying to tell you something."

"To tell me that I'm about to lose the two of you." House said angrily

"Maybe, but only time will tell what will happen."

"That really didn't help." House looks up but she's gone. He calls out to her but doesn't get a response. He then hears her voice saying wake up, wake up. The voice changes to Cuddy's saying wake up House wake up. House jerks awake to see that Cuddy is leaning over him. "House are you ok?" she asked worried.

"Yeah it was just a bad dream that's all"

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?'

"No not really now excuse me I'm going to go and take a shower." Cuddy watches as he gets up and leaves. She is worried about him lately he has been moving around a lot in his sleep. Cuddy slowly gets up out of bed and heads into the bathroom. She makes her way over to the shower. Cuddy pulls the shower door open.

"What?" House sees that there are tears pooling in Cuddy's eyes. "Oh Cuddy I told you it's nothing." House says calmly as he wraps his arms around her. "It's just a dream it's not real." House holds Cuddy until she seemed that she has calmed down. House hopes that it's just a dream that is not going to happen.

Later in the day the crib is delivered and House got Wilson to come over and help set up the crib and move the other heavy stuff where Cuddy wanted it. House and Wilson carry the crib into the nursery and start to take it out of the box. Wilson pulls out the instructions and gets a confused expression on his face. House grabs the sheet of paper out of Wilson's hand and goes over it. He to gets a confused expression on his face. He hears Cuddy giggle from the door way.

"What's so funny Cuddy?" House states

"Is Greg House the best diagnostics in New Jersey stumped on some silly instructions on how to set up a crib?"

"Oh shut up and go do something productive."

A couple hours and temper tantrums later (Both from House and Wilson), the crib was all set up. House goes to get Cuddy, but Wilson stops him.

"What?" "Oh I see Cuddy talked to you when I was in the bathroom."

"House she's worried about you. She says that you have been acting weirdly in your sleep lately.

"It's nothing Wilson now just drop it." House angrily pushes past Wilson to get Cuddy.

**(Later in the night)**

House and Cuddy are standing in the now finished nursery.

"It looks really good." Cuddy says

"Yeah it's only missing one thing."

"What's that?"

"Katherine"

"Well it's only a few more months until she's here. Cuddy says as she moves her hand to her belly.

"Come on lets' go to bed it's been a long day for me."

Once again House has that dream again.

It's Monday after noon and House is sleeping in one of the clinic rooms. Cuddy comes in quietly and slams the door. House jolts awake.

"House you are supposed to be doing your clinic hours and not sleeping again."

"Why?"

"Because it's part of your job House."

House gets off the table and leaves the room Cuddy follows him. House sets out of the room and starts to hear a beeping. House listens until he hears a nurse scream bomb. He watches as everyone starts to panic and back away from the nurse's counter.

Wilson is walking to the clinic when he sees an explosion. People in the lobby start to run around in panic. Wilson spots the ducklings heading over to what used to be the clinic. Wilson quickly ran over to them.

"What do you guys think you are doing?"

"We are going in there too…" Answered Forman

"I don't think so."

Wilson ushers Forman, Thirteen, Chase and Taub away from the clinic. The police come and so do some firemen to rescue the people that were in the clinic. A policewoman comes over to Wilson and the ducklings to get there statement. The policewoman leaves them as soon as she gets all of their statements. It then dawns upon Wilson that House is not around.

"Hey do you guys know where House is?"

"Um…I think that he was in the clinic." Said Thirteen

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he left after Cuddy had to come and get him to go."

"That means he and Cuddy…Oh no." Wilson says.

They watch him run off to the clinic.

"Sir it is not safe to go in there just yet." Says an officer.

"But…"

"I'm sorry but have to wait until we get an all clear to go in there. Please step aside."

Wilson goes back to where the ducklings are and starts to pace around. It takes about 30 minutes to get the all clear sign. Wilson and the ducklings head over to the clinic.

"It's ok to go in now, but please stay in sight of the people in yellow."

Wilson, the ducklings, and a handful of other doctors and nurses to in. It's dark and really smoky. It is hardly recognizable there are a lot of wires hanging out of the broken ceiling. There is a lot of rumble on the floor and some shards of glass.

"I think that the best thing to do is spilt up and call for help if you find anyone." Wilson says.

They split up and find other people most of them are unconscious. Some are hurt and some are dead. After about an hour of looking for people Wilson and the ducklings take a break.

"It's ok Wilson someone will find them" Thirteen says. After a 10 minute break they go back into the clinic. Wilson, Forman, Chase, Thirteen and Taub walk over to the far side of the nurse's station. Wilson spots a hand that is sticking out from under some rubble. Wilson quickly bends down to move the rubble away. Wilson moves a ceiling panel and sees that it is House that is under there. He calls Forman, Chase and Taub over. He orders them to take him out of here and into the ER and to stay with him. The three quickly pick him up and head out.

"Cuddy shouldn't be too far away from where we found House." Thirteen and Wilson set upon looking for Cuddy. Five minutes later Thirteen calls Wilson over saying that she had found Cuddy. Wilson rushes over to Thirteen and the two works on moving the rubble off Cuddy. As soon as they clear the rubble Wilson carefully picks up Cuddy and heads out of the clinic. Thirteen closely follows him out. A nurse spots them and has a gurney brought over to them.

The two quickly head down to the ER. When they get, Chase comes over to them and tells them that they have moved House to a private room and that they have another ready for Cuddy.

They get Cuddy into the room.

"So what's the damage with House?" Wilson asks.

"He has a few cuts and bruises but other than that he's fine, what about Cuddy?" Chase asks

"I think she will be ok but I don't know,"

They get some nurses to get House and Cuddy changed into some hospital gowns. They also have a nurse to get Cuddy hooked up to a fetal monitor just to be sure. They waited for them to wake up.

House is once again back on the beach that he was on when he died, but this time Cuddy is with.

"House?"

"Yes Cuddy?

"What happened and where are we?"

"I think that we were in an accident. This is where I was when I died."

"Oh god. Cuddy says as she wraps her arms around her middle but finds that she has flat stomach.

"House, I'm not pregnant, do you think that means that..."

"No I don't think that she's gone."

They sit there until Cuddy speaks up.

"House look there's a girl over by the shores edge."

Cuddy gets up and starts to head over to her. House runs to catch up to Cuddy. As they reach her the girl turns around. Cuddy looks at the girl and notices that she has beautiful sapphire blue eyes with really long lashes. She has blackish-brown hair that has a slight curl to it.

"House is that…."

"That was my guess the last time I was here but it could be one that we lost."

"I don't think so; I think that this is Katherine a lot older."

"So how did you know?"Katherine asks

A slight smile comes to Cuddy's face. "I guess mothers instincts"

"Wait how come you told her who you were and not me?" House asks pretending to sound hurt.

"You didn't ask."

House, Cuddy, and Katherine start to walk along the shore line. Cuddy can't help but glance at her daughter ever once in a while.

"It's time for the two of you to back to the real world." Katherine states.

"Ok lets go" House says as he starts to walk to the water."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back. This is the way you took me last time.

"Well that's not the way and last time you were dead."

House and Cuddy start to see black in their eyes until they can't see anything.

Wilson goes back into House's room and sees that he is starting to stir. Wilson goes over to him.

"House how do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel after getting blown up? How's Cuddy?"

"She's fine, would you like to go and see her?"

"Yes you moron I would."

Wilson helps House get up and they walk into Cuddy's room. Wilson left to give them some privacy. House looks down and sees that Cuddy is also awake.

"Hey you feeling ok."

"Yeah how about you?"

House and Cuddy talk for a little while. The next day House checks himself and Cuddy out of the hospital. A few weeks later they find out who planted a bomb in the clinic. It was just a mental patient that had gotten away from his hospital.

Months passed without any more accidents. It's September 14th. House goes into their bedroom to find that Cuddy is still asleep.

"Cuddy it's time to get up now." House says gently.

"I don't want to get up today."

"Look at the bright side you only have to work half the day and then you get to come back home and do whatever you want. Unlike me who has to work all day."

"Fine but help me up."

House takes hold of Cuddy's hand and slowly helps her up. That's when he feels his right foot get wet.

"Ewe Cuddy did you get pee on my foot?"

"No you idiot my water just broke."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh Cuddles you know I'm only joking. We have a few hours before we really need to go to the hospital. Do you want to go now or go in a little while?"

"Let's go a little later since I'm not dressed yet."

"Ok I'm going to get some breakfast yell if you need me but please don't need me.' House then got hit with a pillow. House left and Cuddy slowly made her way to the bathroom to shower.

About two hours later Cuddy said it was time to go to the hospital. House quickly got the car keys and helped Cuddy out to the car. Once in the car, House speeds like a manic to the hospital. On the way Cuddy has a really intense contraction and squeezes the heck out of House's hand which causes to wince a little.

"Not to hard Cuddles."

"House, your hand is going to be far worse later in the day to get used to it."

They make it to the hospital and get Cuddy into a private room. A nurse comes in to hook Cuddy all hooked up. She say the doctor should be in shortly. The doctor comes in the check Cuddy's dilation. She says that she is only dilated to two. She is about to say that she needs to be dilated to ten, when Cuddy yells at her and says she knows. The doctor quickly leaves the room.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?"

"I know."

"I'm just going out to call Wilson."

"Just hurry back."

House steps out into the hall and punches in Wilson.

"House make this quick I'm driving at the moment."

"The she devil is in labor bye." House hangs up and waits for Wilson to call back. He only waits for thirty seconds until his phone rings again.

"Yes."

"When did Cuddy go into labor?"

"About two hours ago.

"Ok I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Wilson starts to speed up but then hears a siren.

"Haha Wilson, I sped to but unlike you I didn't get a ticket sucker."

"Shut up House." Wilson then hears Cuddy scream for House to get back into the room

"Who's the sucker now House. Umm got to go now."

House goes back into the room and Wilson waits for the cop to give him a ticket.

Wilson made it to the hospital an hour later and was about to go in when House mention for him to not come in here right now.

Hours and hours go by until it was 9:45. Wilson came in. "How are you feeling?"

"How the hell do you think I feel?" Cuddy moaned as another contraction hit her.

"Don't worry Wilson she has practically yelled at everyone who has come in here, it's pretty funny. But not the part where she grabs my hand and squeezes the heck out of it." House said as he felt Cuddy grab his hand again. "Ow careful that hand has taken much abuse from you these past hours." House then felt Cuddy tighten her grip on his hand. "How about drugs you want drugs yeah let's go with drugs." House said wincing in pain a little.

"No I don't want her to be drugged out when she's born." Cuddy slowly let House's hand go as the contraction started to fade away.

A couple more hours went by. The doctor came back in to once again check Cuddy's dilation. She said it was time to push now.

"Ok Dr. Cuddy on the count…"

"Yes I know already."

"1 2 3 push."

Another hour went by. "Ok she's crowning, just a few more pushes. Cuddy pushes until the doctor says one more.

"Come on Cuddy you can do it." House said.

Cuddy pushed one last time and then hears the sound of Katherine crying. Cuddy sank back on the pillows and cried. House placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You did it Cuddy; we now have our little girl."

"Dr. House would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

House goes and cuts the umbilical cord. The doctor hands Katherine off to a nurse to clean up. As soon as the nurse cleans her up, she hands her to Cuddy. Cuddy looks down at their daughter. She smiles as Katherine looks up at her and gives a little gurgle.

Katherine Elizabeth Rose House was born on September 15th she weighed 7 pounds and 16 ounces.

Later in the day House's team goes to the hospitals' nursery, hearing that House's kid had been born.

"She's cute" Thirteen says

"She may be cute now but just wait until she gets older, she could be just like House." Taub says.

The first week that had her home was hard. She would cry for what seemed like nonstop. They were both tired, but over the next few months it got better. As her first birthday was coming up, House noticed that gone where the light blue eyes that she had been born with they had darkened up to a pretty sapphire color. At the age of five Katherine had the had the whole staff of PPTH wrapped around her finger. She also got a little brother, Matthew James House. She was not happy about getting another sibling at first but over time she had warmed up to the idea. Now Katherine is fifteen and Matt is ten, House took his family on a vacation to the beach. He watches as his two children play by the water splashing each other.

"It seems like yesterday that we were just bringing her home." House says.

"Yeah time as flown over the years."

"I better start carrying my cane with me when we get back."

"Why is your leg hurting?"

"No it hasn't hurt since the accident."

"Then why do you want to carry around you cane?"

"So I can beat any boy who tries to flirt with my little girl."

"Well just embarrass her too much."

House and Cuddy walk over to their kids. As they reach them, House notices that Katherine looks like she does when e first saw her in his fantasy world. They don't visit there Grandma Arlene as much since House and Cuddy told her that Cuddy was pregnant with Katherine. They visit their grandma Blythe. They love messing with their Uncle Wilson and his kids. But they love messing with the ducklings more. House is happy with his family something he thought he would have.

"Come on you guys lets go and get something to eat." House says as they walk back up to their hotel room.

**The End**


End file.
